


We get what we deserve

by bi_ceratops



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Allies To Lovers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drinking, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sort Of, Uneasy Allies, no beta we ascend to heaven like the impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_ceratops/pseuds/bi_ceratops
Summary: "I don't know." His eyes narrowed. "I feel... differently about you. Like I do do for Sam and Dean and Meg, but also not. I don't understand it. I don't know if I like it.""Oh. Well, I feel very strongly about you, Castiel. I like it." Spike wiggled his eyebrows a bit. "If you catch my drift.""No."---Castiel and Spike meet on a hunt. What begins as an allyship and some distraction grows into the boys getting what they deserve.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Spike (BtVS)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We get what we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is cheesy! I'm really sorry!
> 
> This is set post season 5 of Angel (which to be honest I haven't watched) and in seasons 5,6, 7 and then seasons 12/13 of Supernatural :)

"Dean. Can you- can you not? We're in the middle of something." Sam grumbled into his hand, watching as Dean's eyes followed the rear of the woman at the bar they were at. He'd instantly turned the charm on the second they met, causing Sam to grimace and Castiel to look uncomfortable. He didn't understand the pick up line that Dean had used. The waitress hadn't seemed to either, she just smiled and laughed along.

"You can't fault a guy for trying Sammy. We've been so busy trying to stop the Apocalypse I haven't even had a chance to get laid."

"Dean, we're hunting vampires. Is this really the time?"

"Sammy, it's always the time." Apparently the people dying in the small town hadn't been a deterrent for Dean's libido. They assumed that it was Vampires that had been killing people, the bodies typically being drained of blood. The corpses weren't necessarily the usual types for vampires, but Dean and Sam had apparently met some vampires of a different species that this could've been. They had a friend, apparently, who could help them out.

As for Cas's reason for being there, there wasn't really one. He usually stuck to the God/Satan stuff, but any small town with a surprisingly sharp mortality rate could be death's doing, so he found himself going along anyway. Even though it seemed like it was only vampires causing havoc Castiel stuck around, feeling like it was just his duty to stay until the case was solved.

"I don't know why I even try." Sam huffed, going back to his typing.

"I wouldn't worry, big man." A British voice spoke from behind Cas. "Soon enough the bloody world will be fucked and it won't matter if your brother's havin' a shag. Thanks for that, by the way."

Dean and Sam's eyes flickered up to behind Cas, narrowing and gritting their teeth. "Spike." Dean grunted. "I would say it's good to see you again, but it's not."

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

Cas finally turned around in his seat, dragging his gaze up and down the stranger that was moving to one of the chairs, spinning it round carelessly and straddling it. He was the opposite of Castiel in pretty much every way. Instead of a mop of nearly black hair Spike's was blonde and thinning, little bleached wisps escaping from the gel that kept it down. His coat was black and made of a tough leather, mysterious and dangerous in complete opposition to Castiel's average tan. He had that confident swagger that Dean carried with him that Castiel sometimes wished he possessed, the one that let him say anything to anyone and mostly get away with it. Spike held out his hand to Castiel, inky black fingernails painted on the end of slender white fingers.

"And who might you be?"

Castiel held up his hand and gingerly shook Spike's. "I'm Castiel."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "You supposed to be some kind of hunter? Usually they don't dress so... Wet blanket."

Dean spluttered into his drink, and Sam's eyes widened. He shot Spike a look. "Castiel is an angel."

"Huh." Spike said. "I know an Angel."

"Who? It's likely I know them."

Spike let out a hearty, warm laugh. "Bloody do-gooder. Likely parading around LA and not shagging the slayer."

Castiel turned to Dean for guidance. Dean shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Cas, the angel Spike knows is a dude called Angel. Spike, Castiel is a legitimate, honest to God angel of the lord angel."

If Spike could pale he definitely would have done. Instead he dropped Cas's hand like it was a burning iron brand. "Bloody 'ell. Thanks for the warning, boys."

Cas tilted his head to the side, analytically watching Spike again. He furrowed his brow and was suddenly up, his wicked silver blade pointed right at Spike's heart. "You're a vampire!"

"Easy." Spike said, putting his hands up in warning. His voice has dropped a little bit, the uneasiness evident in his lower tone.

Dean pressed a hand to the blade and tried to lower it whilst Sam flapped about trying to hide the attack from the few people still in the shop. "Cas, it's okay. He has a soul."

"A soul doesn't mean people make good choices." Castiel spoke gruffly, glancing at Sam. "You of all people should know that."

"Cas. Put it down!" Sam hissed, irked at the mention of the ensuing apocalypse he had caused. "Look, we trust him. For now at least."

"Okay." Castiel said through gritted teeth. "But if you even think about crossing us I will not hesitate to stab you."

Cas lowered the blade. Spike winked at him. "Oh I like this guy. Such a flirt."

\---

Turns out Sam and Dean had been right about the vampires.

Castiel had never seen vampires like them before, flat bumpy noses and a creased, angry forehead. Their teeth were also thicker and sturdier but still no less deadly. They'd kidnapped some young boy and drained him near entirely of blood. Dean had him flung over his shoulder whilst Sam, Dean and Cas charged at the vamps, armed with thick wooden stakes instead of machetes. Spike had admitted that there was a very low chance that his breed of vampire could come back from having their head lobbed off, but the stake was the easier and less bloody method of doing things.

Castiel dug the stake into the chest of a vampire. It exploded in a fat plume of dust in front of Castiel's eyes, smelling of mothballs and must. Castiel coughed and then was suddenly rolling on the floor, Spike's body on top of him, large vampire teeth out. Another vampire was stood in the spot where Castiel had been, teeth out and death in his eyes, confused as to where his target had gone. Cas shoved Spike off and leapt to his feet, strolling over to the vampire, effortlessly ducking out the way of a punch and stabbing it, pulling the stake out with a twist.

From his position on the floor Spike threw his hands up in anguish. "You're welcome?!"

"I had it covered." Cas grumbled.

"Sure. Next time I'll let the bloody vampire sneak up on you."

Castiel frowned, stepping forward. "I don't need help from a demon." In all honestly Cas hadn't seen the vamp, but he was an angel. He didn't need an assist from anyone.

"Don't compare me to a demon. I'm nowhere near as ugly, for starters." Spike's retort was just as flippant as everything else he said, but there was a little edge of hurt in his voice.

"Can you stop bickering?" Sam called, trying to kick of a vampire that had leapt onto him and was attempting to nip at Sam's throat.

Dean had his hands full, and Cas was too far across the room. Spike was in the middle, but was stakeless. He held his hands up and winked. Cas rolled his eyes but still threw his stake to Spike, who caught it with a small fumble and charged over to the vamp, dusting it without a seconds hesitation and holding his hand out to Sam. Sam took it, pulling himself up to a standing position. "Thanks, man."

Spike flashed an award winning smile. Cas rolled his eyes and made one final sweep of the tomb the vampires had made a nest in. They were gone, Dean was lingering anxiously by the door. "We should really get going. He needs a hospital."

"Let's go, then." Cas stalked towards the door, but stopped when he saw no one was following.

"Sun's out. Can't go." Said Spike. "Head on without me. I'll wait until night time and leave."

"You sure that's okay?" Sam wondered.

"Well it's not like I can do anything else." Spike admitted, planting himself on the floor. He'd taken the words straight out of Castiel's mouth. "See you round, fellas."

Under his breath Cas muttered "I really hope I don't."

\---

So turns out the apocalypse hadn't happened. Sam and Dean had somehow pulled through, and Castiel was sort of, uh, the most powerful angel around. It was complicated and messy and a bit of a pain if he was completely honest, but at least Heaven and Hell weren't at war with each other. He did need a break though: between the war with Raphael and the Winchester family drama he could just use a breather. That breather, ironically, came in the form of someone who didn't need to breathe at all.

Cas was stuck in some grimy motel, listening to the Winchesters bicker about Sam's soul or their grandfather or Crowley. When the dry British prayer echoed through his head Castiel listened straight away.

'Dear Castiel. Right. Well. This is awkward. I wouldn't mind some holy assistance right about now.'

"I don't care!" Roared Dean, glaring at Bobby. "This is my brother! Cas agrees with me!"

Castiel shot Dean and venomous glare and disappeared.

He materialised in a warehouse next to Spike, surrounded by a group of those thick toothed vamps. Their brows were furrowed in confusion at the sudden apparition, who strolled towards them with a lack of energy. A vamp roared, lunging at Cas. He stepped out the way and pressed his hand to the forehead of an angel. Light began to build under his eyes and crackle beneath his pale skin like a thin faulty lamp shade. The vamp let out a shrill shriek and then was obliterated, exploding into a vile puff of dust.

The rest of the vampires glanced at each other, fear in their beady little eyes, and fled.

"Cheers." Spike grinned, holding out a hand for Cas to shake.

Cas ignored the gesture. "Cheers? There's no one else here."

"It's a British way of saying thanks. Not gonna lie, weren't sure you were gonna turn up. Didn't seem like chummiest fella last time I met ya."

"I'm still not." Cas grumbled. "But I'm leading Heaven and dealing with Winchester melodrama at the moment-"

"-and coming to my aid was the least unpleasant thing you had to do today?"

Cas shrugged in agreement.

"Fair enough."

Cas glanced around, and sighed. Obliterating that vamp had honestly been the most interesting, most relaxing thing he'd done in a while. He could exact his power without worrying he'd break the universe or cause a rebellion in Heaven. But his break had disappeared too quickly and now he had to return. He could hear Dean angrily praying to him, trying to get his valuable attention. Angel radio wasn't that much quieter.

He needed to shut the voices up for a night. Already regretting what he was about to say, Cas said. "Do you want to drink a liquor store?"

Spike grinned. "Right on."

Cas wasn't sure what town he was in, some usually sunny place like California the Winchesters never went to. It didn't really matter either, because there was a small alcohol shop that Spike lead Cas to, and a weak willed owner who was knocked out easily, letting the vampire and the angel raid the store. Cas was on his second bottle of cheap whisky when his speech started to get slurred (angel metabolism. Figure it out.) After five his vision was beginning to go blurry at the edges and when he stood up the world slanted a little. After twelve he was sprawled out on the counter, loose lipped and looking up at the flickering ceiling light. Spike was in a similar situation, watching Castiel with a curious eyes. "So how come you're basically God?"

"Not God yet." Cas murmured. "God left us and I took charge after Sam pushed Michael and Lucifer in the cage, along with their third brother."

"There's three of them? Bloody hell."

"Don't worry. Adam's stuck in the cage. I should probably rescue him at some point."

"Eh." Spike shrugged. "Probably safer cage fighting with Lucifer and Michael then out here. Least he can't get in between the Winchester Raphael dick measuring contest."

Cas snorted. "And how did you get a soul?"

Spike sighed, suddenly going quiet. Cas sat up and watched him: it was like he'd deflated, all slumped shoulders and big sad eyes. "As with most things in my life, it was about a girl. First I was sired by Drusilla, scary woman with dark hair. Killed two slayers, then met a third. Buffy Summers." Spike's eyes drifted to a spot in the middle distance. "Got a chip put in my head, stopped me hurtin' humans. I stopped fighting the slayer and started helping her. Then I fell in love with her."

"That's ironic."

"Surprised you know what irony is. Anyway, fell in love. Made some-" Spike winced, "-bad decisions. Earned myself a soul. Died for the slayer. Became a ghost, flirted with her boyfriend, got bought back to death. Well corporealness. Still a sodding vampire, though. Slayer... Didn't want me back. Which is fair enough. Now I walk around, fight things, drink a lot. Not so different from when I first got sired, actually."

"Oh." Castiel thought for a second. "Well I hope you find someone. If love can get you a soul, or stop Lucifer from possessing Sam Winchester for long enough to save the world, it'll... It could do us all some good."

Spike smiled weakly. "I think it will." Cas turned to him and raised a brow, which caused Spike to glare at the floor. "Bloody pretentious drunk."

The next morning Castiel woke up alone, with the sun glinting on his face, warm and soft. Spike was nowhere to be seen, but Cas had a note tucked in his hand that read 'if you ever want to drink another store, you know where to find me'.

The raging hangover he still wasn't sure angels should be able to get was worth it.

\---

"Hello Spike."

If Spike could have died again, he would have done. Shocked out of his skin he leapt out off of his tomb and span on his heel, stake in hand. He lowered it slowly. "Castiel? You good?"

Castiel looked high. His eyes were spaced out and soaking in the room. His tan trench coat was askew and instead of the messy suit underneath he wore a white linen hospital gown. Spike had met up with Castiel fairly regularly as a form of respite from the melodrama, but once things had got busy Cas had just stopped appearing. Spike wasn't exactly sure what he was expecting Castiel to be like after his radio silence, but it wasn't a stoned hospital patient. "According to the Winchesters and Meg I'm 'insane'. Personally I'm very happy. I've been watching the bees."

"Oh." Said Spike, raising a bleached brow. "How are... The bees?"

"Dying at an alarming rate."

Again, lost for words, Spike said "Oh. Well, it's lovely to see you. What can I do for ya?"

"I enjoy spending time with you, Spike. Even though I shouldn't. It's like watching a car crash."

"Thanks." Spike apprehensively patted Castiel on the shoulder, guiding him to a seated position on top of the crypt. "Well I shouldn't like you either, angel, but it seems like we have a problem falling for the wrong types of people."

"Falling for?"

"Oh, uh-" If Spike could have blushed, he would have done. "Well, uh, you know- opposites attract, vampires and slayers and angels, knew an annoying bloke who once nearly married an vengeance demon, etcetera etcetera. Surely you've, er, made friends, with your opposite."

"I had sex with a demon." Cas smiled sweetly. "But yes I get what you mean. I am friends with all sorts of creatures that the garrison would look down on me for. I met a lovely pig in this farm although I had to slaughter..."

Despite the subject matter he looked completely devoid of the heaviness that he'd been cursed with. It was like what happened with Buffy that night Willow wiped all their memories: something had been lifted off of Castiel's shoulders. He was radiant. Glowing. 

In that moment if Castiel had been the sun, Spike wouldn't mind getting burnt alive.

Castiel had finished his story and was staring at Spike, head tilted, eyes wide. He still had that small smile on his face, innocent and bursting with unspoken emotion. "Are you okay, Spike?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just reminded me of Buffy for a second."

"You should forget her." Castiel shrugged, like it was the easiest thing in the world. "She's obviously still upsetting you."

"What?! No." Spike bit. "I don't want to. She's the reason I have a soul!"

Castiel raised an eyebrow. "You're scared to leave her."

"I'm not bloody scared!"

"I'll do it." Cas smirked. "I'll tell her that she needs to leave you alone."

"Bleeding hell, Castiel! She already leaves me alone!" Spike snapped. "I'm upset because she leaves me alone! Why do you care, anyway?"

"I don't know." His eyes narrowed. "I feel... differently about you. Like I do do for Sam and Dean and Meg, but also not. I don't understand it. I don't know if I like it."

"Oh. Well, I feel very strongly about you, Castiel. I like it." Spike wiggled his eyebrows a bit. "If you catch my drift."

"No."

Spike's face fell. He looked like a kicked puppy. Castiel resumed his musings. "But you deserve someone who cares. Someone like me, or like how Buffy used to be. Or the animals. Animals never let you down. I have made several life long friends over the last few weeks." Spike chuckled and pushed himself onto the lid of the tomb they were sat on, pressed up closely to Castiel.

"I'm not sure I deserve a whole lot to be honest."

Cas shrugged. "How do you know if you deserve it if you don't try to get it. You've obviously repented. I think you're a good person, and coming from someone who is currently slightly insane to avoid crushing guilt that should mean a lot. I've caused a lot of pain and I deserve," he gestured to his head, "this, and all the stuff that's coming to me. But that's not going to stop me from talking to the vampire that I want to be my friend and doing the right thing. You did that long before you had a soul. I admire it."

Spike swung his legs. 

\---

Suddenly Spike had gotten a lot more useful.

From the trials and Crowley to Abaddon and Metatron to the Darkness and Lucifer, Spike was hanging around, quipping, staking, smoking and drinking. Recently he'd held back on the last two: it was a dick move to Smoke or drink in front of a heavily pregnant woman, even if the woman was the mother of Satan's child. 

Kelly was currently inside the house trying to build an IKEA crib that Spike had nicked from the back of some hipster's car. Spike was sheltered in the shadow of the porch of the house, watching as Castiel took in the awesome views of the lake, the vibrant blues and soft yellow sands and lively green reeds. It was a view Spike didn't get to see all that often, and yes it was beautiful, but his eyes were drawn to Castiel. Cas turned and his gaze softened for a second.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Spike asked, leaning on the doorframe. 

"I don't have any pennies. This is America." Castiel questioned. "Wait. This is another one of those colloquialisms I don't understand."

Spike put an arm on Castiel's shoulder, a genuine smile gracing his features. "I was asking you what you were thinkin'. You do think, right?" 

"Ha ha." Cas sighed, exasperated at the jab. It was not malicious, more fond. "Yes, I do think. I was just pondering what's happening here. We've signed up to co-parent Lucifer's child. All of my years in the garrison have told me that this is the wrong thing to do. But I've seen it, I know it, this child... he's going to make a paradise. And somehow we've got to raise him."

Both men had made promises to Kelly. Promises they weren't sure they could keep - looking after the bloody child of Lucifer? Spike had fought the first evil and met God himself, but somehow this felt even more daunting, no matter how many classes he and Castiel had taken online. Spike had stopped paying attention to them after a while and just watched as Castiel's brow furrowed and he absorbed every little piece of information. "You once told me that love could do us all a bit of good. I'm not gonna lie, I have no idea how this will pan out, but as long as we stick around and love this kid I think we'll be okay."

"I said that?" 

"You were pissed at the time."

"Mmm. Well I was right." Castiel glanced back out at the lake. "And I think... I think that we've done each other some good." He was tinged a soft red, his eyes suddenly sparkling over with tears that weren't yet rolling down his cheek, but twinkling in his eyes like stars. 

Spike tilted his head. "What are you saying, Castiel?" He hadn't been this unnerved by someone's expression after all those times with Buffy.

"It would seem disingenuous to not mention this to you, seeing as we are about to raise a child together."

"Well I'd hate for you to be disingenuous." Spike murmured.

Castiel sucked in a long breath. "I love you Spike. I understand that you probably don't reciprocate my feelings, but-"

A hearty laugh escaped Spike. He was not familiar with the feeling of sunlight but he had a feeling that the warmth that was currently surging through his bloodstream was what it felt like. "Mate, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Bloody hell." Castiel tilted his head to the side. "I love you too mate. Have for a long time."

Castiel broke out into a grin. "How long?" 

"Since you we drank that night. I actually tried to confess that time you came to me when you got, you know, loopy. I didn't say anything after because... Well with Buffy things got complicated and I screwed it up. Between not knowing if I deserved you and knowing if I said something it might alienate you forever. And it didn't feel like the right time when you were being possessed by Lucifer, y'know."

Castiel glared but it had no maliciousness in it. Spike moved towards him, grabbing Castiel's arm with his trademark smirk on his lips, and stood so they were chest to chest. Spike could feel Castiel's warmth and his measured breathing. It was calming, a perfect little slice of paradise before what was bound to become an oncoming storm. "Can I kiss you, Castiel?" 

Cas nodded, leaning down, ready to capture Spike in a kiss. 

An angered shout raged from upstairs. Kelly. Spike sighed and stepped back. "We should probably help mother Mary up there. I'm holding you to that kiss, though."

Naturally, things had gone absolutely tits up from that point onwards. Castiel had gone shopping with Kelly for nappies, a trip Spike was excluded from due to his 'sun allergies'. Then Kelly had gone into labour, the Winchesters had turned up with Lucifer hot on their heels. Cas had discovered a parallel universe, but it was sunny there so of course Spike was left third wheeling with Kelly and the Winchester's mother. Birth was gross and Spike hadn't been so intimidated by a mother since he'd met Joyce Summers. Then Lucifer turned up, Spike was left on guard duty, Kelley exploded, Lucifer kidnapped Mary Winchester. Oh, and the antichrist was born. 

Spike had found him cowering in the corner of a nursery, eyes glowing gold. "Bloody hell. You're a teenager. Did you come out like that or did you just grow really fast?"

The boy - Jack - trembled, hugging his knees. "Father?"

"Er... Sort of. I'm Spike. Me and this other guy, Castiel, we promised to take care of you. You okay?"

A few tentative footsteps creaked on the wood behind Spike. Sam stood there, flanked in darkness, but much like Spike he'd dropped into a crouch in an attempt to not spook the new born. "Father?" Jack wondered again.

"No. Sam Winchester. You're Jack, right? Hi."

"Father."

And then Dean had rushed in, gun in his hand, and fired. Spike sprang up, as did Sam, an angered roar barely leaving his lips before a everything froze and Spike was rushed off of his feet, flying backwards in slow motion as Jack yelled, releasing a wave of hot, golden, pulsating light. Spike was hurtling out the window of the nursery, crashing through the glass and falling through the air. He hit the sandy floor of the lake's dock. The last thing he saw before everything darkened was Castiel's corpse.

When he woke up he mourned. He swore, cried, lashed out at the Winchesters and at God, hugged his body until it began to smoke under the new joyful sun. Castiel had rushed Lucifer, tried to stab him, and had got himself killed by Lucifer in the last seconds of coming back, apparently. "Can't I have one nice thing?! One fucking thing!" He thundered at Dean, who had finally woken up, dragged him inside and set his brother on the task of building a pyre for Castiel and Kelly, Spike's two friends that he couldn't even say goodbye to because of the damn sun. "I thought that I'd finally made up for all the shitty things I did when I was souless but apparently I don't deserve it!"

"Look, we're going to look for Jack. Stay-"

"If you even think about harming him I will end you!" Spike growled, grabbing the scruff of Dean's shirt and slamming him into the wall with a thud. "He is the last thing I have left of Castiel. I will tear your throat out if you hurt him."

"You do know who his father is, right?"

"I'm his father now. I promised Kelly and I promised Cas and if you ever cared about Cas you'll leave Jack alive."

"How can you say that?" Dean snapped. "Of course I cared about him. He was my best friend." Spike released Dean, letting him down from the wall.

"Go and get Jack." Spike grumbled. If he had been chipped, like he had after Buffy had died, he would have been much more scathing, maybe bared the pain to wallop Dean across the head. But Spike had a soul now. And he needed the Winchesters to trust him if he was going to do what Castiel wanted and look after Jack. "Let me know where you guys end up and I'll try and be there." Spike went to turn around and leave but faltered at the last second. "And Dean? I'm sorry about your mum and that Crowley geezer."

Dean sighed, obviously trying to stop himself from deflating into tears. "Cas told me about you two, when we went into the alternate universe. What you said- well I'm sorry too. I know how much you meant to each other."

Spike nodded and let Dean go.

He tried to sleep through the day and by the end of it Sam and Dean had found Jack, causing trouble in some police station. Turns out searching for a boy is not that difficult when he's located in a small town and was found wandering naked in the woods. Some angels had turned up and stabbed a boy but Sam and Dean had successfully bought Jack back to the cottage where Spike was waiting. "Hello sproglet." Spike said, sliding the mug of animal blood (rabbit - it was bad) he had been drinking as far away from Jack's innocent eyes as possible. He reminded Spike desperately of Cas, but without all the weathered toughness. "Heard you've been cauing some trouble, huh?"

"You're Spike?" Jack asked. He had also clearly achieved Cas's nonexistent talent for banter. "My mother said that you'd help my father take care of me."

"Your father being-"

"Castiel."

Spike shut his eyes, a fond smile crossing his lips. He opened them again. Outside Sam was trying to spy on the pair as he and Dean loaded the corpses onto the pyre, doing the job in the purple dusk that coloured the sky. When he caught Spike's eye he sheepishly dropped his gaze. "The Winchesters have told you about what happened to Cas, yeah? Well I'm not him. I'll never be. But I'll try my best, okay? Anyway, I don't mean to brag but I have lots of experience in looking after supernatural creatures who are brought into existence as teenagers."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Spike patted him on the back. "Let me tell you about the time I babysat a world ending sentient key..."

\---

Spike and Jack had got on surprisingly well. Spike was laid back, sometimes brooding and irritable, but overall a more balanced person than Sam and his constant heartfelt emotion and Dean's tough dismissal of the kid. Apparently they'd had a bit of a disagreement over some therapist case and Dean and Sam had left Jack at the bunker, which was absolutely brilliant for the pair because Spike had seen it as premier bonding time. He spent a lot of time inside so he was naturally the leading opinion on what to do when you're stuck inside in the daytime.

They'd watched enough passions to screw up Sam's Netflix recommendations for the rest of time, learnt how to cook those impressive BBQ wings from the Bronze, Spike had put on Avatar the Last Airbender because the kid did not look happy with all the confusing things happening on passions, pranked Dean by moving his bed to the left so when he stumbled in in the dark he'd fall over, made a cake, practised with Jack's powers (the flying pencil seemed a little too much like a stake for Spike to be wholly comfortable) and Jack had bugged Spike to play videogames with him. Jack had won.

By the end of the day the pair were laughed out, sprawled in chairs. Spike had his feet propped up on the bunker's large planning table and in a shy copy Jack had done it as well. It didn't suit him the way it suited Spike, but the pure smile he wore did. Spike twitched in pain. He didn't know how the kid was only a few weeks old and the son of Lucifer but still had all of those sweet qualities of Cas. He had a laptop perched on his laps and Spike had set him loose on the internet to research a case. Sam and Dean bustled into the bunker with their usual groans and grumbles. "Boys. How did it go?" Spike asked, not even bothering to look away from the news article he was reading. 

"It was great." Dean mused. "Met a friend, actually. You two would get on. We actually bought him home with us."

Spike rolled his eyes. "You boys are always bringing home strays. Yes I know that includes me, but-"

"Hello, Spike."

Spike froze. Everything went silent. Slowly he turned, trying his hardest not to get his hopes up. Cas was gone, Cas was gone, Cas was... stood right behind him. Cas gave him that sweet, sympathetic smile, but his attention was soon turned to Jack, who was almost as astounded as Spike. All of their speech fell on deaf ears, Spike couldn't believe it. When Buffy had come back to life she'd been broken, inches from falling apart, and even though Castiel seemed more or less himself, askew tie and everything, Spike still felt like he was on the verge of death again. It was like he'd been drained, or battered over the head with disbelief. He shook his head. He blinked. Cas was still there, solid. 

The boys had wrapped up their conversations at this point, Jack proudly talking about what might be a case and floating a pencil. Spike has barely even noticed, he hadn't even noticed that Cas had stopped talking to Jack and was staring at Spike with that bewildered head tilt. "We should leave them to it." Dean smirked, grabbing Sam and Jack and pulling them out the room and towards the kitchen.

The vampire suddenly snapped out if his daze. "Where the hell have you been, Castiel? What were you thinking, charging Lucifer?! You didn't even say goodbye. The kid's been looking for you for weeks! You left him! You promised us and you left him! You left me!"

"I'm sorry. If you're asking where I've been and how I got out - well I was in the empty, and I annoyed it into letting me go. As for why I did it? I knew Lucifer was going to get out of the alternate universe if I didn't do something. With Jack as presumably a newborn baby, if Lucifer got to him there Jack would have either been killed or brainwashed. I knew you would take care of him Spike, you've looked me enough. In that split second I trusted you more than anyone, more than the Winchesters. And I- well there was a moment I wasn't sure I deserved to come back. I've made a lot of mistakes."

"I think we get what we deserve. And the kid and I deserved someone good like you." He stepped over to Cas and yanked him into a hug. "Don't ever do that again. Promise me."

"I promise."

Spike breathed a sigh of relief into Cas's trenchcoat and pulled him in tighter. Cas spoke softly next to Spike's ear. "I believe you said something about holding me to a kiss?"

Spike brushed his lips against Cas's the warm sensation of someone against him already addictive and spellbinding. The whole world could be ending, but Spike finally felt like he'd made love his fool and found his eternity person - even if he was a trenchcoat wearing angel. He was never going to let that go.

"I believe I did."

**Author's Note:**

> This is real dumb I'm sorry.


End file.
